Plus jamais ça !
by Paige0703
Summary: Reese est en colère après Finch, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais pourquoi ? Finch arrivera-t-il à comprendre la raison pour une telle colère ? Arriveront-ils à passer outre ce malentendu ?


**_Salut tout le monde !_**

 ** _Pour cette semaine ce sera un petit OS et non une fic en plusieurs chapitres. Il en sera de même pour la semaine prochaine ^^ Au moins pas d'attente pour connaître la fin !  
_**

 ** _Voilà qui est prévenu. J'espère tout de même que ça plaira.  
_**

 ** _Comme toujours, je ne peux, maintenant, que vous souhaiter une :  
_**

 _ **BONNE LECTURE !  
**_

 _ **PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

 _ **\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Plus jamais ça !**_

Reese tournait en rond, sous le regard de Bear, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Depuis que lui et Root avaient eu une petite conversation la veille, l'ex-agent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à l'informaticien. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, stoppant alors ses va-et-vient. 8 H 17... _Mais quand va t-il arriver ?_ se demanda l'ex-agent.

Il s'était levé aux aurores et n'avait, en réalité, pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, impatient de pouvoir enfin avoir une discussion avec son partenaire.

\- Vous êtes vraiment inconscient quand vous vous y mettez, maugréa Reese en reprenant sa marche.

Il était pourtant sûr qu'en ce mercredi matin son partenaire n'avait aucun cours à donner, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Il repensa une nouvelle fois à ce que Root lui avait dit la veille...

 **OOOooo Flash-back oooOOO**

Le lieutenant Riley avait pratiquement fini son service quand il reçut un message sur son portable sécurisé. _Finch ?_ Pensa immédiatement Reese avant d'ouvrir le message :

 _20 H au Sullivan's_

Il relut plusieurs fois le court message, devinant finalement que non, son patron ne pouvait pas être l'expéditeur d'un message aussi bref. Alors qui ? _Root,_ pensa alors l'ex-agent. _Qu'importe, si c'est elle, elle va s'en doute m'attirer des ennuis..._ ne put s'empêcher de penser le lieutenant Riley.

Il referma le dossier qu'il venait tout juste de boucler avant de se lever. Il prit sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise avant de sentir le regard du lieutenant Fusco sur lui.

\- Un problème Lionel ? Demanda-t-il avant de lui faire face.

\- T'as beau être un faux flic, t'arrives quand même à finir avant moi, remarqua Fusco.

\- Faux flic ? Je te signale que j'ai une plaque et une arme prouvant le contraire, lui répondit Reese.

\- Ouais. Plaque que je ne sais toujours pas comme tu as fait pour l'avoir, remarqua Lionel.

\- Je connais des gens, dit simplement l'ex-agent.

\- Ça, je m'en doute.

\- Bien, si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, je pars devant, ajouta Reese en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Ouais, c'est ça...

Reese eut un demi-sourire avant de finalement quitter le commissariat et de prendre la route du café où on lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il serait certes en avance, mais qu'importe. Et puis ce rendez-vous soudain l'intriguait de plus en plus. Si c'était bien Root qui lui avait envoyé le message, que lui voulait-elle au juste ? Il était en effet plutôt rare qu'elle demande ainsi à le rencontrer...

Quand il arriva finalement sur le lieu du rendez-vous, il était 19 H 39 seulement. Il prit place sur une des banquettes du fond, face à la porte d'entrée pour être sûr d'avoir vue sur les personnes qui entraient. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que son café lui était servi, Reese portait son attention sur les va-et-vient des passants de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il avait tellement envie que l'un d'entre eux soit l'informaticien... Une part de lui, d'ailleurs, espérait même qu'il soit l'auteur du mystérieux message reçut plus tôt. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de sentir quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. Quand il se retourna, elle était déjà à sa hauteur.

\- Alors c'était bien toi... remarqua simplement l'ex-agent.

Samantha Groves prit finalement place en face de lui.

\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré que se soit un autre hacker, mais non, tu devras te contenter de ma présence, lui dit-elle tout sourire.

 _Que veut-elle dire par là ?_ Se demanda Reese. _Elle sait ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

\- Que me veux-tu ? Demanda Reese de but en blanc.

\- Juste te parler, répondit Root avec un de ses habituels sourires si mystérieux.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, commença Reese tout en commençant à se lever, alors si tu n'as rien à me dire...  
\- C'est au sujet d'Harold, dit alors Root.

Comme par magie, le prénom d'Harold attira, comme elle l'avait voulu, l'attention de John. Il stoppa tout mouvement avant de se réinstaller en face de la jeune femme.

\- Et oui, pendant que tu t'amusais hier avec cette barbie blonde, Harold et moi étions en plein travail pour sauver le monde. Ou plutôt le travail d'Harold est finalement devenu le mien... ajouta Root tout en réfléchissant à la bonne tournure de phrase qu'elle devait employer.

\- Viens-en au fait, dit Reese mettant fin à la réflexion de la jeune femme.

\- Très bien. Harold est passé à deux doigts de mourir, dit-elle l'air grave.

Même si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, Reese savait que Root tenait réellement à Finch. Autant que lui... Si elle disait une chose pareille, il ne voyait pas en quoi cela aurait pu être faux. Elle n'avait en effet aucune raison de lui mentir ainsi. L'air grave qu'affichait désormais la jeune femme lui enleva le peu de doute qui l'habitait encore...

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il maintenant aussi sérieux qu'elle.

\- Notre cher Harold n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de boire un flacon de neurotoxine pour m'empêcher de faire mon boulot, lui expliqua-t-elle alors.

\- Et en quoi consistait ton travail au juste ? Lui demanda Reese.

\- Éliminer une menace pour Harold, dit-elle l'air de rien.

\- Et par "éliminer", tu entends "tuer" ? Se renseigna Reese, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

\- C'est du pareil au même, lui répondit-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et que faisait au juste Harold avec toi ?

\- Il m'a juste suivi. Son instinct je présume, ajouta Root.

\- Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Demanda Reese ne comprenant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir avec tout ceci.

\- Pour que tu le raisonnes, que tu lui fasses comprendre son erreur. Depuis cet incident hier, il ne veut plus me parler ni même me voir pour un moment... c'est en tout cas ce qu'il m'a dit ce matin quand je l'ai revu, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Et ?

\- Parles lui, je ne sais pas moi, mais fais quelque chose pour être sûr qu'il ne refasse pas une bêtise de ce genre, lui expliqua la jeune femme tout en sirotant une tasse de café. Et puis tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir fait une telle chose ? Même pas un peu ? Ajouta-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il représente à tes yeux.

Reese arrêta tout mouvement, retenant même sa respiration, à ces quelques mots. _Elle sait ?_ Se demanda Reese. Devant l'air amusé de la jeune femme, il comprit. _Elle sait..._

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut-être têtu quand il s'y met. Et...

\- Je sais et je te remercie sincèrement. Pour le moment je me contenterais de veiller sur lui, mais de loin seulement. Je compte sur toi pour sa _protection rapprochée,_ dit-elle en accentuant volontairement les deux derniers mots de sa phrase.

\- Évidemment, répondit Reese, tout en gardant un ton aussi neutre que possible.

\- Parfait. Sur ce, j'ai encore d'autres problèmes à régler moi.

Root se leva finalement avant de quitter les lieux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça Harold ? soupira l'ex-agent.

 **OOOooo Fin du Flash-back oooOOO**

Reese commençait peu à peu à perdre patience et au moment même où il pensait partir au devant de l'informaticien, ce dernier entra finalement dans leur planque. Reese s'arrêta alors, observant juste son partenaire entrer dans le wagon avant de déposer sa sacoche et son manteau, l'un sur le bureau et l'autre sur la chaise. L'informaticien se tourna finalement vers Reese qui l'avait suivit. Posté à l'entrée du wagon, à quelques pas seulement de lui, l'informaticien se demandait ce que le lieutenant pouvait bien faire là. Sa journée au commissariat avait commencé pourtant...

\- Un souci Mr Reese ? Demanda finalement Finch voyant que Reese ne semblait pas très loquace sur ce coup.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit Reese calmement.

\- Si je peux vous aider, se proposa volontiers l'informaticien.

\- Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? Demanda à son tour l'ex-agent.

L'informaticien sembla réfléchir de longues secondes durant avant de lui répondre :

\- Non, je ne vois pas.

Reese parut déçu de cette réponse, même si elle était, en même temps, assez évidente. Il soupira faiblement. _Comment faire pour aborder le sujet sans le braquer pour autant ?_ Se demanda Reese. L'approche n'était pas facile et il imaginait parfaitement l'informaticien s'emporter. Depuis le début de leur collaboration, il savait maintenant à quel point son partenaire pouvait être têtu et de mauvaise foi parfois... Comme lui d'ailleurs.

\- J'ai parlé à Root hier, commença Reese tout en ayant le sentiment de marcher sur des œufs.

\- Je vois, fut la seule réponse de Finch qui comprenait enfin où son partenaire voulait en venir.

L'informaticien prit finalement place devant les écrans de l'ordinateur, tournant ainsi le dos à son partenaire. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que se soit, Reese dut rependre.

\- Et maintenant, vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire ? Réitéra l'ex-agent de la CIA.

\- Rien qui vous concerne en tout cas, répondit Finch d'un ton neutre.

 _Évidemment,_ pensa Reese en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Cette phrase eut pourtant le don de l'énerver un peu plus.

\- Alors le fait que vous ayez failli mourir ne me concerne pas selon vous ? Demanda Reese un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les mains de Finch cessèrent tous mouvements au dessus du clavier. Il sembla réfléchir longuement à sa réponse.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire et oui, je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais cela ne vous concerne en rien.

C'était trop pour Reese. La goutte qui venait faire déborder le vase de sa patience...

\- Ne me regarde en rien ? Vous risquez inutilement votre vie et c'est censé ne pas me regarder ?! S'emporta alors Reese.

Dire que Finch était étonné de la soudaine colère de Reese aurait été un euphémisme. Il était bien plus que surprit. Il ne bougea cependant pas, attendant simplement la suite qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas.

\- Je sais que vous pouvez être têtu, de mauvaise foi, et borné comme pas possible, mais ce coup ci vous avez été égoïste en plus !

Reese lui même savait qu'il exagérait, mais il n'y pouvait rien : il était en colère. En colère que Finch ait pu faire une bêtise pareille sans penser au mal qu'il ferait autour de lui. Sans penser au mal qu'il lui ferait à lui...

Finch, lui, était sous le choc. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir l'ex-agent aussi remonté contre lui. Pour lui la colère de son partenaire était tout simplement injustifiée. _C'est ma vie, en quoi cela pourrait-il le concerner... Et à ce point en plus,_ se demanda l'informaticien.

\- Égoïste ? En quoi est-ce égoïste de vouloir protéger la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Répondit l'informaticien lui même de mauvaise humeur maintenant. Je pensais que vous seriez plus de mon côté, que vous soutiendriez mon choix. On dirait que je me suis trompé, acheva Finch quelque peu déçu.

\- Rien ne justifie que vous sacrifiiez ainsi votre vie ! Vous avez pensé aux gens que vous auriez laissés derrière vous ? Demanda alors Reese espérant ainsi le faire prendre conscience de son acte.

L'informaticien se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à tout ceci. Il avait agit instinctivement sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de ses actes. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était sauver Beth Bridges. Il se rendait compte que la colère de son partenaire était en réalité plus que justifiée, mais... mais pourquoi s'en prenait-il autant à lui ? Lui aussi était passé plusieurs fois près de la mort pour protéger un numéro, alors pourquoi un tel emportement ? Il connaissait les risques depuis le début, alors pourquoi ? Finch avait beau y réfléchir, à ses yeux Reese exagérait les faits.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Miss Groves ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, avoua Finch. Vous a-t-elle aussi expliqué ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Demanda alors Finch.

\- Elle a juste dit qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une menace vous concernant, répondit Reese se rendant alors compte qu'il n'avait qu'une partie de l'histoire.

\- C'est tout ?

Un rapide hochement de la tête et Finch soupirait faiblement. _Elle arrange les choses comme elle l'entend,_ pensa l'informaticien. Devant l'air interrogateur de l'ex-agent Finch crut bon de tout lui expliquer. Il lui parla alors de son voyage à Hong Kong, de sa rencontre avant Beth Bridges et de son cheval de Troie qu'il avait implanté dans son ordinateur portable... Il lui parla de tout, sans rien omettre.

Reese soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement le geste de Finch pour protéger quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était loin d'être objectif, mais il n'y pouvait rien si c'était ses sentiments qui s'exprimaient dans un tel moment. Savoir qu'il avait failli perdre celui qu'il avait appris peu à peu à aimer au fil du temps...

Au fil des missions un lien indescriptible s'était en effet tissé entre eux et c'était désormais de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son milliardaire de patron. Il avait d'abord appris peu à peu à le connaître en temps que patron, avant de s'attacher à lui en temps qu'ami. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait pu compter sur le soutien sans faille de ce dernier. La première fois où Finch l'avait impressionné, c'était lors de sa rencontre avec Snow. L'informaticien n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir le sortir de là, même si ça voulait dire prendre le risque de croiser la route de la CIA ou celle de Carter... Il avait tout fait pour lui par la suite pendant sa convalescence. C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait vraiment le terme de partenaire, réalisant qu'il pouvait réellement compter sur son patron en cas de besoin. Il ne lui avait finalement jamais fait faux bond. Même quand il lui demandait de le laisser tomber, Finch était toujours là pour lui. Comme avec Kara Stanton, comme quand Carter était morte et qu'il avait pensé tout arrêter... Finch avait toujours été là. Il ne pouvait et ne voulait donc pas imaginer un monde sans lui désormais.

Une partie de lui cependant comprenait et acceptait le geste de Finch même si ça allait à l'encontre de ses sentiments. Voyant que Finch semblait attendre un avis de sa part, maintenant qu'il connaissait toute l'histoire, Reese ne savait quoi dire. Je ne vous en veux pas ? Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le dire. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté ? Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai... Alors, que devait-il dire ?

\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'était tout de même exagéré ? Tenta finalement Reese.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, dit-il simplement.

Nouveau soupir de l'ex-agent alors que Finch se remettait au travail.

\- Je vous l'accorde, mais...

\- Mais vous ne cautionnez pas ce que j'ai fait, c'est ça ? Demanda Finch.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Pour cette fois je suis de l'avis de Root, vous n'auriez pas dû agir de manière aussi inconsidérée.

\- Vous m'en voyez navré, mais si c'était à refaire, je referais les même choix, avoua l'informaticien.

\- Et si Root n'avait pas pu vous sauver à temps ? Vous avez pensé au mal que vous nous auriez fait ? Tenta Reese espérant ainsi toucher la corde sensible.

\- Les numéros sont entre de bonnes mains, je ne m'en fais pas.

\- Je ne parlais pas d'eux en particulier !

\- De qui alors ? Demanda Finch en se tournant de nouveau vers Reese

\- De nous, avec Root, Shaw, même si on ne sait rien de son sort. De Fusco et même Bear. De moi tout simplement, ajouta Reese dans un murmure.

Murmure que Finch entendit parfaitement. Le regard emplit de tristesse de Reese lui fit bien plus de mal que ses reproches. Bien plus que les reproches de Root. Bien plus que n'importe quelle remontrance. Il percevait chez son partenaire une telle détresse qu'elle le toucha en plein cœur.

\- Je suis désolé, ne put alors s'empêcher de s'excuser l'informaticien même s'il ne pensait toujours pas être en tort.

\- Je sais bien. Je vous demande juste d'accepter que des gens tiennent à vous bien plus que vous ne le pensez et que vous ne pouvez pas jouer ainsi avec votre vie Finch, ajouta Reese d'une voix douce.

Il savait qu'il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre son point de vue et celui de Root. Il avait compris même si cela ne changeait rien à ce qui s'était passé.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Comme vous le savez, le crime n'attend jamais, dit alors Reese. Vous restez là ou vous comptez sortir ? Demanda Reese alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Finch surpris par cette question.

Après une rapide réflexion, il devina ce que Reese avait derrière la tête, où pensa en tout cas l'avoir deviné.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous comptez me surveiller ? Demanda l'informaticien d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Non, répondit l'ex-agent prit en flagrant délit de protection. Bon, peut-être un peu, mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une autre bêtise de ce genre surtout s'il n'y a personne avec vous, s'expliqua Reese.

\- Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille dans ce cas, commença l'informaticien d'un ton plutôt cassant, je ne pense pas bouger. Et, encore une fois, je ne pense pas que c'était une bêtise de protéger ainsi une vie innocente.

\- Vous l'êtes tout autant et, avant que l'on reparte dans un débat qui ne nous mènera à rien, je cherchais juste à vous protéger. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, je vous... apprécie, conclut Reese en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait failli avouer sous le coup du soulagement.

Finch fut bien surprit par cette petite pause dans la phrase de son partenaire et il ne cessait de se demander ce que son partenaire avait en réalité voulut dire. Son inconscient ne pouvait cesser d'espérer que se soit enfin la preuve que ses sentiments étaient en réalité réciproques, mais la probabilité était bien trop faible pour qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Il attendit que Reese ajoute autre chose, mais rien.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Reese, je vous apprécie aussi, mais la question n'est pas là.

\- Au contraire. Mais on verra ça une prochaine fois je crois, je dois y aller. Tout ce qui importe pour le moment et que vous me promettiez de ne pas recommencer une telle chose, c'est tout.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer, alors oui, Mr Reese, je vous promets de ne pas réitérer mon geste. Cela vous va ? Demanda Finch ravi de voir qu'ils trouvaient enfin une conclusion à cette discussion.

\- Mouais, je vais m'en contenter, dit Reese sentant qu'il n'aurait rien de mieux.

\- De plus, la probabilité qu'un tel événement se reproduise est plus que faible, remarqua l'informaticien.

\- C'est vrai, admit Reese. Mais elle est bien arrivée une fois, alors mieux vaut prévoir le coup, sait-on jamais.

\- Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, reprit Finch voyant qu'ils arrivaient au bout de la discussion.

\- Bien, j'ai compris. À plus tard Finch.

 _Prenez soin de vous,_ avait faillit ajouter Reese avant de garder cette remarque pour lui. Il jeta un dernier regard vers l'informaticien, qui le soutint sans ciller, avant de finalement tourner les talons et enfin quitter la station de métro qui leur servait de nouvelle planque. Une fois dans les rues de la ville, il reprit sa voiture en direction du commissariat. Il avait déjà eu deux appels du lieutenant Fusco et se doutait qu'une affaire devait déjà les attendre. Maintenant qu'il avait pu avoir sa conversation avec son partenaire, il était déjà plus serein pour travailler. Il lui en voulait encore un peu pour ce qu'il avait fait, même si il le comprenait. Il se doutait que Finch avait dû être surpris par son emportement soudain, mais l'informaticien n'avait pas toutes les données nécessaires pour le comprendre parfaitement. Il ne savait pas l'essentiel : Finch ne savait pas à quel point il l'aimait ! Sous le coup de l'émotion, il avait bien failli le lui avouer avant de finalement garder une nouvelle fois cette information pour lui. Il y avait bien trop à perdre pour qu'il prenne le risque de tout avouer, et d'éventuellement gâcher leur relation. Il tenait trop à celle-ci pour prendre ce risque inconsidéré.

Alors que Reese venait de quitter les lieux, le laissant enfin seul, Finch put se détendre peu à peu. Même s'il avait finit par comprendre la colère de son partenaire, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre qu'elle ait été si violente. Il se doutait désormais qu'il ne devait pas avoir toutes les données, mais sans pour autant comprendre à côté de quoi il passait. Reese ne se serait jamais énervé ainsi sans raison, alors qu'est-ce qu'il oubliait de si important ? _"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, je vous... apprécie"_ repensa Finch. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas ça que Reese voulait dire au début, mais quoi d'autre alors ? Finch soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Mr Reese ? S'interrogea Finch.

 _Moi, je sais pourquoi je m'emporte contre vous quand vous êtes imprudent,_ se dit Finch, _mais vous, c'est bien la première fois..._

À cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont ses sentiments avaient évolué avec le temps. Partenariat à profond respect. Profond respect à amitié. Et finalement amitié à amour... Désormais il ne pouvait plus imaginer sauver des numéros sans lui, mais il ne se voyait surtout pas vivre sans son partenaire tout près de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas d'un monde où Reese n'aurait pas sa place. Il savait pourtant que maintenant, avec Samaritain, le risque que les choses tournent mal avait grandement augmenté, mais rien ne changerait pour lui. Un monde sans Reese ne méritait pas d'être connu. Une vie sans celui qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

Il se demanda alors comment il aurait prit les choses si les rôles avaient été inversé. Et si c'était son partenaire et non lui qui avait bu la neurotoxine, comment l'aurait-il pris ? _Mal, plus que mal !_ Il pouvait presque sentir une certaine colère à l'encontre de son partenaire. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient en grande partie responsables de cette colère, même entièrement responsables. _Et si..._ se dit alors Finch. _Et s'il en était de même pour lui ?_ Cette simple pensée le fit sourire. Il avait l'impression que oui, finalement ce n'était pas si impossible que cela. Après tout, lui était bien tombé amoureux de son partenaire, alors pourquoi cela serait-il si irréaliste de penser que la réciproque pouvait être vraie ? Il se remémora alors certaines scènes passées. Des frôlements qui lui avaient pourtant semblés involontaires. Certaines taquineries qui n'en étaient peut-être pas. Cette surprotection. Certains gestes et certains mots lui donnaient maintenant espoir.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et espéra alors que son partenaire repasserait le voir, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait dire ou faire pour avoir la certitude qu'il était arrivé à la bonne conclusion. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que les cieux soient de son côté...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Finch avait finalement passé toute la journée dans leur planque. N'ayant reçu aucun numéro, il avait pu corriger toutes les copies de ses étudiants tranquillement. Enfin presque. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser à son partenaire et à la conclusion qu'il l'aimait probablement. La nuit tombait peu à peu, mais l'informaticien gardait l'espoir que son partenaire allait passer...

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, le lieutenant Riley venait une nouvelle fois de finir sa journée au sein du commissariat. Il partit directement à leur planque, voulant s'assurer que Finch allait bien et surtout qu'il ne lui en voulait pas pour son emportement du matin. Maintenant calmé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. À la base, il avait juste voulu lui faire part de son inquiétude, mais au final il l'avait tout simplement agressé. Il ne savait pas comment Finch avait pris tout ça et il espérait que ce n'était pas trop mal. _En même temps, il aurait raison de m'en vouloir,_ ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser. Il arriva finalement à l'endroit où il avait laissé l'informaticien le matin même et fut plus que soulagé de l'y trouver, tranquillement installé devant les écrans de son ordinateur.

\- Vous êtes encore là... remarqua alors Reese.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- J'espère que vous n'avez pas encore mangé, j'ai apporté ceci en gage de paix, dit-il en montrant les sachets qu'il tenait dans une de ses mains.

\- Non, en effet. Mais je ne vois pas de raison d'apporter un gage de paix, dit alors Finch.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors ? Demanda Reese plein d'espoir.

\- En effet. Je comprends votre colère et je dois admettre que si les rôles avaient été inversé, je vous en aurais aussi voulu, lui dit alors l'informaticien, surprenant ainsi son partenaire.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Reese agréablement surpris.

\- Oui, je l'admets. Alors pourquoi ne pas dire que le débat est clos. Définitivement.

\- Vous ne recommencez donc jamais ?

\- Non, jamais. Par contre, j'aurais aimé savoir...

\- Oui ? L'encouragea Reese.

\- Ce matin vous avez commencé une phrase avant de vous arrêter. J'aurais juste voulu savoir ce que vous comptiez dire au début.

Reese voyait parfaitement de quoi parlait Finch, mais il fit tout de même semblant de réfléchir.

\- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas.

L'informaticien ne le croyait évidemment pas une seule seconde. Pendant une microseconde, il avait tenté de fuir son regard. Même s'il affichait un visage parfaitement neutre, il pouvait presque sentir une légère tension chez son partenaire.

\- Tant pis, je garderais donc pour moi, ce que je pensais... conclut Finch en faisant volte-face, maintenant presque sûr qu'il avait vu juste.

De nouveau concentré sur ses ordinateurs, il attendit que Reese ajoute quelque chose. Ce qui ne tarda pas...

\- On mange ? Demanda l'ex-agent.

Ce dernier était plutôt intrigué par les dernières paroles de Finch, mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas prêt à sauter le pas.

\- Je finis ça et je suis tout à vous.

 _Si seulement..._ pensa Reese.

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin de son ordinateur, côte à côte. Finch sentait mieux les nombreux coups d'œil de son partenaire dans sa direction. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait l'impression que c'était la chance qu'il avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Alors que Reese voulait s'emparer du canard à l'orange, Finch chercha aussi à s'en emparer. La main sur la petite boîte, l'informaticien pouvait maintenant sentir la chaleur de la main de Reese sur la sienne. Après une longue seconde de flottement, Reese retira vivement sa main. Bien trop vivement pour que se soit naturel. L'informaticien retint difficilement un sourire victorieux.

\- Désolé, dit finalement Reese.

\- Pas de quoi l'être, répondit Finch avant de tendre la viande à son partenaire.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Finch tenta une seconde fois d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

\- Mr Reese, au risque de me répéter, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous comptiez me dire ce matin. Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas remarqué, vous me... ?

Devant le demi-sourire de son partenaire et surtout son air réjoui, Reese le soupçonna d'avoir deviné la fin de sa phrase. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il qu'il la lui dise ? _À moins que..._ pensa Reese le cœur battant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout :

\- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, je vous aime, acheva Reese.

Il avait l'impression que, d'une seconde à l'autre, son monde pouvait s'écrouler ou au contraire briller d'une lueur nouvelle. Devant le grand sourire de l'informaticien il comprit qu'il avait eu tort d'attendre si longtemps avant de se jeter à l'eau. Un faible soupir de soulagement lui échappa finalement.

\- Ravi de l'entendre, John. Je peux enfin vous dire que je vous aime aussi, avoua Finch pour le plus grand plaisir de l'ex-agent.

L'informaticien n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant d'avouer à son tour ses sentiments. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps, chacun de leur côté. De plus, il ne regrettait nullement ce qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de l'ex-agent et, même si cette situation le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise, il ne voulait pas laisser sa gêne gâcher ce moment si important à ses yeux. Il avait bien l'intention de passer outre son embarras et de profiter pleinement de ce moment hors du temps.

Reese leva alors la main vers le visage de Finch avant de caresser tendrement la joue de ce dernier et finalement d'attirer son visage près du sien. L'informaticien se laissa totalement faire, appréciant à sa juste valeur cette douce caresse. Alors que Reese faisait se rapprocher leurs visages, Finch ferma doucement les yeux et alors qu'il les fermait complètement, il put enfin sentir les lèvres de Reese venir caresser tendrement les siennes. Un léger frisson parcouru son corps alors qu'il répondait volontiers à ce premier baiser. Doux et passionné à la fois, il avait l'impression qu'un sentiment indescriptible s'emparait de tout son être. Alors qu'ils échangeaient de nombreux autres baisers tous aussi langoureux et avides les uns que les autres, Finch put sentir la main libre de Reese se refermait autour de la sienne. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Ils durent finalement se séparer à contrecœur.

\- J'en conclu donc que vous ne m'en voulez vraiment pas, dit alors Reese en resserrant un peu son emprise sur la main de Finch.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Demanda l'informaticien.

Reese sourit à cette remarque. Et dire que si Root ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui s'était passé, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'avoir cette conversation, jamais ils n'auraient connu les sentiments de l'autre. Il ne savait pas si c'était justement le but de Root, vu qu'elle aimait fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, mais pour une fois il la remerciait de s'être mêlée de ses affaires. Il ne le lui dirait certainement pas de vive voix, mais il appréciait le geste.

\- Et si on allait ailleurs ? Demanda finalement Reese voulant un peu plus d'intimité.

\- Un programme pour la suite de la soirée ? Demanda malicieusement l'informaticien.

\- Oh que oui ! On a du temps à rattraper je crois, lui rappela l'ex-agent.

\- En effet, et pas beaucoup de temps pour ça.

Reese se leva entraînant Finch à se mettre debout à son tour. Toujours main dans la main, ils commencèrent à s'éloigner, quittant alors leur base.

\- Donc on est d'accord maintenant. Plus jamais vous ne me ferez de peur pareille ? Demanda Reese pour la forme.

\- Non, plus jamais. Je tiens trop à vous pour prendre le risque de vous blesser une nouvelle fois.

Reese sourit à cette remarque.

\- Mais il en va de même pour vous. Vous allez devoir redoubler de prudence. Je suis suffisamment inquiet pour vous, alors je vous prierais d'être prudent. Nos adversaires sont plus forts que jamais.

\- Je sais. Je serais vigilant. Je ne peux rien vous refuser, vous le savez.

\- C'est bon à savoir ça, dit alors Finch tout sourire.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer et ils avaient encore tellement de choses à se dire, à partager et à se montrer qu'ils voulaient s'y mettre le plus rapidement possible.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Bien loin de là, dans un hôtel luxueux, une jeune femme brune, souriait pleinement.

\- Et voilà qui est fait. D'une pierre deux coups. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour leur faire réaliser ce qui sautait pourtant aux yeux, remarqua Root pour la machine.

Fière d'elle, elle savait maintenant que celui qu'elle considérait que son plus précieux ami et allié était enfin entre de bonnes mains et que plus jamais il ne jouerait ainsi avec sa vie. Il avait désormais bien trop à perdre pour cela.


End file.
